I'm Going to Get Killed For This One
by Ancient Aardvark
Summary: Seto sings his own version of We'll Be There. Then Mai singing her version of Face Up Face Down. Rated PG for language and Seto and Mai going crazy and killing people.
1. I Don't Care

Black Shadow Skyheart don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or that infernal CD Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Music to Duel By! And Black Shadow Skyheart ain't got no good grammar.  
And Black Shadow Skyheart is really sick right now so anything that happens  
in this story is being blamed on her fever and headache and throwing up and  
such. And Black Shadow Skyheart just threw up on her laptop. Which sucks  
for Black Shadow Skyheart.  
Illness Inspired Songs  
  
1. Seto's Song  
To the tune of We'll Be There  
*Tea's voice: Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a  
special sign.  
*Tristan's voice: Huh? What gives, Tea?  
*Tea's voice: It's a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's dueling, no  
matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not a.  
*Kaiba's voice: Cut the crap, Tea. I'm taking over.  
Kaiba:  
Think of us and burn in hell  
In the dark forever  
Sometimes when you're unsure  
Sometimes when you're afraid  
At times it's hard to live  
When I've got a grenade,  
Turn around and I'm outta here  
Always a thorn in your side  
When it's time to stand the test  
I know you'll fail, you little pest,  
When you try and save the day,  
I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care  
Cut up your deck  
I promise to make you  
So miserable and blue  
Ooooo.  
(Instrument solo replaced with sounds of mayhem and death)  
Ooooo.  
When it's time to stand the test  
I know you'll fail, you little pest  
When you try and save the day  
I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care!  
I don't care!  
We'll stick together doing the can-can (THAT'S WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE)  
That's the meaning of a real friend  
And when it's time to stand the test  
I'll be protected by my bulletproof vest  
And if you feel without  
When you're down and out  
And if you need a friend  
I don't care!  
*fade out*  
Seto: That was surprisingly satisfying.  
Tea: I HATE YOU!  
Seto: (as sarcastic as is humanly possible) No.  
Tea: *starts crying*  
Seto: HAHAHAHA! *points at Tea mockingly* I don't care!  
Joey: Why are you so mean?  
Seto: *pulls out a gun and shoots Joey* HAHAHAHA!! IT'S TIME TO STAND THE  
TEST! YOU DON'T GOT NO BULLETPROOF VEST!!  
Joey: Ow *dies*  
Serenity: NOOOOO!!! Big brother! Speak to me! Speak to me!  
Seto: HAHAHA! *shoots Serenity*  
Black Shadow Skyheart: Okay.hey Kaiba? I think that's enough now. I mean,  
as entertaining as it is, I don't think your millions can bribe the police  
off your case any more.  
Seto: Fine then. *whispers* Just you wait, Henry Higgins, just you  
wait.*strokes gun* you'll be sorry, but your tears'll be too late.*strokes  
gun more* my precioussss.  
Review please! 


	2. Arms Up, Arms Down

I am soooo touched. 12 reviews on the first day? That's more than I've  
EVER gotten on ANYTHING! I feel so loved.anyway, it seemed like a good  
idea to do a sequel. Hope it lives up to its predecessor.  
Syra Lebru, you wanted to do No Matter What, so I'll choose something else.  
The next most annoying song! Face Up Face Down!  
Here goes. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or that infernal I MEAN INSPIRATIONAL CD,  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By.  
Aerobics Class (as taught by Mai Valentine)  
(creepy rhythm stuff starts up)  
Welcome, all my honored pests  
To the ultimate class with the best of the best  
At my expense you've come to burnout  
For the honor of saying you've gone to work out  
Isn't it grand what you're going to pursue  
With exercise, diets and too much tofu?  
You're paying me now, isn't it sublime?  
I'll get rich, you know, after some time  
Let's play a game,  
I'm sure you won't know how,  
I warned you guys to watch yourselves  
You're your own downfall  
Arms up, arms down,  
Turn around and bend,  
Arms up, arms down,  
You're going to shape your end  
Arms up, arms down,  
Get on the floor, and hustle,  
Arms up, arms down,  
Flex your strongest muscle  
The final exercise awaits us all  
Not for a while- we're playing hardball  
I wish this hour hadn't come so fast  
You see I truly wanted your pain to last  
Arms up, arms down,  
Turn around and bend,  
Arms up, arms down,  
You're going to shape your end  
Arms up, arms down,  
Get on the floor, and hustle,  
Arms up, arms down,  
Flex your strongest muscle  
All your silly "water breaks"  
All the tricks you try  
Won't be worth a crap, you know,  
Under my watchful eye  
What's wrong now, you look so tired,  
WHAT, MY BOSS SAYS I'M FIRED?  
But that's not fair, what did I do?  
I only killed off one, or two!  
Let's play a game (evil smirk)  
I'm sure you all know how  
I've got a blackbelt now, you see,  
So you'd better get down and bow!  
(Mai pulls gun out)  
Hands up, hands down,  
Give me all your cash,  
Hands up, hands down,  
Forget about shaping your ash, (I can't believe I wrote that.)  
Arms up, arms down,  
Don't you tell,  
Arms up, arms down,  
Curse you all to hell  
(Fade out)  
Mai: Oh, crap, now I'm in trouble  
Yugi: TELL ME ABOUT IT!  
Mai: Shut up, you! *shoots Yugi*  
Joey: That wasn't nice!  
Mai: HEY! They killed you off last time!  
Joey: Oh, yeah. Sorry. *dies*  
Serenity: Big brother, speak to me, speak to me!  
Mai: You're dead, too. In two of Black Shadow Skyheart's stories!  
Serenity: Right. *dies*  
Duke: Why do you hate me so?  
Mai: *shoots Duke* Because you exist.  
Black Shadow Skyheart: Okay, now, enough.  
Mai: NO! *shoots authoress*  
Black Shadow Skyheart: *blink blink* THAT'S IT! OFF THE SET NOW!  
Mai: *cowers* what about the gun? That should have worked!  
Authoress: You can't kill me, I'M FREE!  
Mai: That was random.  
Authoress: Shut up. Get off. 


End file.
